


Miles Moon-a

by bastardramseychild



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardramseychild/pseuds/bastardramseychild
Summary: It's late and Miles is hyperactive all the time.





	Miles Moon-a

**Author's Note:**

> This was back when Miles rediscovered his Instagram and I??? Forgot that I wrote it.
> 
> Whoops.

“Hey, nerd,” you say. Miles is standing on the back porch, taking a picture of the moon. He's still in his jeans and button up from work.

He gets the picture and then looks at you, his face softening into a gentle smile. “Hey, what?”

“It's one o'clock in the morning. Get out of your pants and come snuggle with me.”

He laughs. “You don't have to tell me twice.”

You're wearing one of the shirts he got from the company and it's about three sizes too big on you, which makes it okay in your mind to not wear pants and wander around in your underwear. Miles thinks it's perfectly fine too. You can't help but admire him as he gets out of his clothes and the awkward shimmy he does to get out of his pants. He's a weird guy. But you love him.

“What's on your mind?” you ask, sitting cross legged on the bed.

He's taking off his watch as he answers. “Well I forgot I had an Instagram, for one. Two, I'm just… missing New Zealand. I wish you could have come,” he says, laying on his back next to where you're sitting.

“Hey, it just gives you a reason to go back.”

He smiles at you. “Hey, you're right. Let's go.”

“Yeah? When?”

“End of May. We're doing it. Where's my laptop?” He goes to get up but you drape your arm across him, laying your head on his chest. He settles back down.

“It can wait till tomorrow, Mr. ADHD.” You close your eyes.

“But… it is tomorrow.”

“It's not morning until I sleep.”

“That's not-”

“Miles.”

He flicks off the light. “...Sorry.” There's silence now besides the bugs outside and your breathing. “...Okay but really. I'm really excited for this.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I'll sleep tomorrow.”

You grin and prop yourself up, looking at him. “But it is tomorrow!”

He rolls over, putting you underneath him. “You know what I mean!”

“You won't sleep if you get on your laptop!”

“Bullshit. I'll be fine.”

“You're a liar and you know it.”

He stops for a moment before nodding and falling to the side of you. “You're right.”

“So goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Silence falls again. You hear Miles moving and then he pulls you closer to him, holding your hand. He's still for a few more minutes. And then, “...Hey.”

“Oh my fucking god. What is it now?”

“...I love you.”

“I love you too, you hyperactive goofball.”


End file.
